Acesalisiosas
by FanTD97
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando una acesadora conoce a su propia acesadora? Esto es lo que Sierra descubre al conocer a una nueva amiga./ Prologo y primer capitulo. Fem!Slash Fic SierraxFem!OC. SierraxRachel (Sierrachel). Sitiado en el hotel de la playa de los perdedores. Basado en el Fic (en inglés) "The Peanut Gallery" por StarryOak. Primer Fic que escribo con OCs. Más info. adentro del fic.
1. prologo

**Bueno esto es un fic que sentí la necesidad de escribir, despues de que hoy (vease la fecha de publicación) se estrenará en LatinAmerica la final de Drama Total Todos Estrellas, despues de lo que le sucedio a mi personaje favorita, Sierra.**

**Hiba a ser un fic escritó desde como Sierra conoció a Rachel (mi OC), pero como dije, queria escribir algo para sentirme mejor por lo que le susedio a Sierra y no queria que se me escapará la inspiración.**

**Como sea la trama de este prologo esta en el summary.**

**Tambien este fic esta(rá) basado en el fic (en inglés) "The Peanut Gallery" por Starryoak, es decir en el mismo Espacio-Tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Sierra (c) Fres TV**

**Rachel Ramirez, Sylvia Rivera Plath y Marylin son mis OCs **

**Bien disfruten**

* * *

Rachel Ramírez era una pasante de Chris Mclean que trabajaba en el hotel de la playa de los perdedores. Rachel era de piel morena-Latina, cabello rizado color café y largo hasta los hombros, ojos café cual chocolate y de cuerpo un poco robusto con 1.55 m de altura; usaba arracadas de color oro, reloj digital en su muñeca izquierda, un pequeño tatuaje con la inscripción "**Lady Gaga**" en su muñeca derecha, lentes para la vista con montura roja y un colguije de plata donde dentro de este guardaba una foto de los 40 personajes de Drama Total, y una foto a parte de Sierra en bikini junto con el maldito uniforme que Chris obligaba usar a los pasantes.

**POV Rachel**

**-**Llévenme a mí y dejen vivir a Sierra- Grite con lágrimas. Sierra (la chica que más amo de todo Drama Total y quizás mi mejor amiga) yacía inconsciente detrás de mí, por unos somníferos que habían lanzado previamente.  
- Lo siento Rachel, pero son Ordenes de Chris y…- me explico uno de los pasantes, Sylvia Rivera Plath, una amiga mía que acepto acompañarme para cuidarme, siendo interrumpida por su celular, sabiendo de inmediato que era Chris quien llamaba- espera un momento…

Sylvia Rivera: ¡¿Qué quieres Chris?!  
Chris Mclean: ¡Quiero saber ¿Por qué demoran tanto?!  
Sylvia: Estamos teniendo una pequeña dificultad aquí, Rachel (una de tus ex pasantes, para que entiendas) No quiere que nos llevemos a Sierra.  
Chris: Ponme al altavoz, debemos conversar.  
Sylvia: Bien  
-Altavoz: encendido—  
-Rachel, si no nos permites llevarnos a Sierra, serás tú quien entre en ese globo con gases de Owen- Me ordeno Chris.  
-¡Entonces tómame! No me importa morir, si Sierra puede sobrevivir- Insistí, pues solamente deseaba que Sierra estuviera sana y salva, aunque eso me costará la vida  
-Interesante oferta, tal vez podamos hacer que tu globo se parezca al de Sierra, poniendo su silueta en el- pensó el malvado anfitrión en voz alta- Acepto el trato, tú te vas y Sierra se queda.  
- ¡Chris! ¡¿ERES UN DEMENTE?! Rachel podría morir si se lo permites- Exclamó enojada Sylvia.  
-No me importa- masculló Chris- Además ella se ofreció- aclaro- ¡Ahora métanla a ella o los despido!- Sentenció Chris colgando el teléfono

-¿Estás segura de esto Rachel? No me importa si me despide- me preguntó Sylvia preocupada  
- Totalmente, es decir ¿tu harías lo mismo por tu novia, Marylin?- aclaré tratando de calmarla  
-Sí- suspiró- Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer para despedirte?  
-Sí, quisiera escribirle una carta explicándole lo que me sucederá a Sierra, y también mandársela a mi familia y amigos, pero quiero que la de Sierra sea especial, a mano  
-Entiendo, aun faltan 8 horas para empezar a grabar, así que te ayudaré  
-Gracias, Sylvia eres mi mejor amiga.

**POV Normal**

Al día siguiente Sierra se despertó y todo era normal hasta que notó el día. Ese día era la final de Drama Total Todos Estrellas, lo cual le pareció un poco raro también, pues por lo que había sabido gracias a Dawn, se supone que ella estaría encerrada en un globo o algo parecido. No le dio gran importancia y decidió llamar a su nueva y mejor amiga Rachel, para invitarla a ver el final de temporada en el salón "Galería Cacahuatera" junto con ella y los demás concursante; pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, notó que había una carta debajo de su celular nuevo (enviado por su madre para estar en contacto).

Continuará…

* * *

**Sí lo sé los deje en suspenso, lo siento.**

**No se preocupen el siguiente capitulo, que será Sierra conociendo a Rachel Ramirez, lo subire...cuando Starryoak actualize "The Peanut Gallery" con el 2° interludio, t****ambien la carta será el utimo capitulo que subire justo despues de que ****Starryoak actualize "The Peanut Gallery" con el capitulo del episodio 12; ** sí no es muy justo pero es de el(la) que obtentengo inspiración, así que les recomiendo lean su fic y le dejen review, como los que yo le dejó. 

**Hablando de Reviews**

**Tambien pueden dejar reviews con su opinion de este fic, para así animarme a continuarlo, al menos en mi computador.**

**Así que... **

** ^ ^  
****Dejen reviews ("") (=^w^=) ("")****  
**


	2. La piyamada

**Sé que dije que lo actualizaria junto con StarryOak, pero más pronto es mejor ¿no?**

**Trama: Al termino del episodio #100 de Drama Total, Sierra conoce a su mayor Fan quien la invita a una piyamada. Rated: T por lenguaje.  
**

**Este fic esta(rá) basado en el fic (en inglés) "The Peanut Gallery" por Starryoak, es decir en el mismo Espacio-Tiempo.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Sierra (c) Fresh TV**

**Rachel Ramirez, Sylvia Rivera Plath y Marylin son mis OCs**

**Bien disfruten.**

* * *

Después de que todos salieran de la sala "Galería Cacahuatera", al termino del Episodio #100 de Drama Total. Sierra, decidió dirigirse a su habitación designada. Había escuchado a los demás decir que regresarían a sus casas, porque no querían quedarse atrapados en un hotel, obligados a comentar episodios del show que los hirió. Pero, Sierra es la fanática #1 de Drama Total, por lo que ella no quería abandonar el hotel; de hecho le encantaba comentar sobre episodios del Show, era para lo que ella vivía, además le era mejor estar entre ex concursantes que en su casa, donde ella solo era una desadaptada social, pues en su escuela no había muchos fans de Drama Total con quien convivir, y solamente se quedaba en su habitación actualizando sus blogs y otras redes sociales. Puede que eso tampoco haya cambiado estando en el show, pero al menos podía estar cerca de su querido y amado Cody.

Cuando Sierra llego a su habitación, creyó haber visto a alguien que la observaba, pero no vio a nadie. Aunque sí había alguien que la observaba, Rachel Ramírez; una pasante de Chris Mclean que trabajaba en el hotel.  
Rachel era de piel morena-Latina, cabello rizado color café y largo hasta los hombros, ojos café cual chocolate y de cuerpo un poco robusto con 1.55 m de altura; usaba una playera negra de Lady Gaga en la que tenia escrito "Bad Kidz", pantalones de mezclilla negros, calcetines arcoíris y botas negras con tacones de 5cm; además de arracadas de color oro, reloj digital en su muñeca izquierda, un pequeño tatuaje con la inscripción "**Lady Gaga**" en su muñeca derecha, lentes para la vista con montura roja y un colguije de plata donde dentro de este guardaba una foto de los 40 personajes de Drama Total, y una foto a parte de Sierra en bikini.

Sierra había escuchado a alguien tocar su puerta, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo, Rachel armada de valentía había entrado sin permiso, gracias a una llave maestra que le había dado Chris a los pasantes.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?!- Pregunto Sierra Confundida.  
-Disculpa, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Rachel Ramírez, soy una de las pasantes de Chris que trabaja en el hotel, entre gracias a…  
-…una llave maestra que él te dio.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Lo supuse. Pero, si eres una pasante de Chris ¿Por qué no llevas su uniforme?  
-Eso, solo quise aprovechar la ocasión para vestirme libremente- respondió algo nerviosa, la pasante.  
-¿La ocasión? Bueno creo que te refieres al incidente de Chris ¿no?- supuso Sierra  
-Nah, bueno también, pero más bien es la razón por la que vine a ti- Relataba Rachel, mientras veía algo confundida a Sierra-Escuche que tu…Cody estaría lejos este fin de semana, y quisiera invitarte esta noche a celebrar en una piyamada ¿aceptas? – Propuso la interna, algo nerviosa pero decidida  
-Esta bien ¿pero que celebramos?- pregunto Sierra sin siquiera pensar en quien realmente era esa interna.  
-El episodio #100 de nuestra serie favorita, Drama Total ¿Qué más podría ser?  
-Entonces, ¿Tú también eres una fan de Drama Total?  
-Por supuesto, yo siempre soy la primera en comentar, re bloguear y compartir tus publicaciones de Drama Total. ¿Me reconoces ahora?  
-Espera, ¿tú eres…TotalDramaRachel_littlemonster?  
-Así es, soy tu mayor fan- dicho esto Rachel se atrevió a besar en la mejilla a Sierra.-y te seguiré hasta que me ames- le susurro suavemente en la oreja. Dejándola sin palabras-Bien, te espero esta noche a las 9:30pm para nuestra ci…piyamada, no faltes- y así se despidió Rachel de su amada Sierra.

**POV Sierra.**

"_¿Qué había sucedido?" _pensé. Repase lo último que Rachel me había dicho "soy tu mayor fan". Sabía que después de participar en Drama Total, conseguí muchos fans; pero algo en la manera que lo dijo me decía que…No, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Se supone que debo serle fiel a Cody. ¿Qué más me dijo? "te seguiré hasta que me ames" Me sonaba más como sacado de una canción, pero a la vez algo familiar. Tal vez, era porque sentía lo mismo por Cody; o al menos eso se suponía… ¡AGH! ¡¿Qué me sucede?! Pensé algo molesta, se supone que solamente amo a Cody, pero algo en Rachel me hacía sentir tan… ¡Yo tengo novio! Grite en voz alta desplomándome en mi cama. Joder, había sonado como Bridgette en la Gira Mundial; pensando en ello, quizás era solamente atracción física lo que sentía, después de todo Rachel es algo hermosa y… ¡¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así por otra mujer?! No es que fuera homofóbica, pero tampoco me consideraba lesbiana, ni Bisexual; o eso creía hasta que conocí a Rachel, pero Cody se supone que sea mi único amor, aunque Rachel… Toda esta confusión me hizo soltar un quejido y golpear mi cama frustrada porque, no sé. Luego, recordé el beso en la mejilla que ella me dio, creía que solo era algo entre amigas, pero ya no estoy segura de lo que sentía. ¿Acaso esto es el amor? No, no lo puede ser debo serle fiel a Cody. Aun que nunca pensé sentirme así por otra persona, mucho menos otra mujer. Decidí, mejor dejar de pensar tanto y alistarme para la piyamada, porque la verdad quería volver a verla.

**POV Normal**

A la hora de la piyamada, Rachel llego a la habitación de sierra usando solo un camisón semitransparente y unos cómodos huaraches. Por su parte, Sierra usaba una blusa de manga corta color violeta, pantalonera floja color azul y pantuflas de conejo blancas. Sierra, se quedó viendo el hermoso cuerpo de Rachel, que resaltaba por su camisón, agitó un poco su cabeza para despertarse de sus fantasías.

-Te ves, muy bien.- dijo algo sonrojada Sierra.  
- Gracias, tu también te vez muy hermosa- complemento Rachel a su amada.  
-Gracias. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo primero a hacer en la piyamada?  
-Pues, podemos pedir Servicio a la habitación mientras vemos nuestros episodios favoritos de Drama Total.  
-Pero, ¿Qué tu no trabajas en Servicio a la habitación?  
-No esta noche.

En esto, a la puerta entro una de las amigas de Rachel, Sylvia con una mesa andante en la cual había una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y un par de vasos de sodas aún frías.

-Gracias Sylvia.- Rachel agradeció a su amiga, quien después se fue con la mesa.  
-¿es amiga tuya?- pregunto inquieta Sierra.  
-Sí, aunque la conocí apenas empecé a trabajar. Oye, enciende tu laptop para ver unos episodios de Drama Total- sugirió Rachel.

Mientras Sierra buscaba y encendía su laptop, Rachel intercambió su soda con la de Sierra, pues la suya contenía un alcohol sin sabor, que ella había agregado antes de la piyamada. Cuando Sierra dio un sorbo a su bebida, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente un poco mareada pero a los pocos segundos se le pasaba, aunque tardaba un poco más en pasársele con cada sorbo.

Rachel insistió en elegir primero su episodio favorito, el cual era el episodio 27 de Luz Drama Acción "Especial Cacería de Celebridades".

-¿Por qué es este tu episodio favorito?- inquirió Sierra  
-pues por las interacciones, sin tantos desafíos, y tú primera y mejor aparición- Confesó Rachel.  
-¿mejor aparición?- dudó Sierra. Pero Rachel la hizo callar cuando inició el episodio.

Conforme avanzaba el episodio, no podían evitar hacer algunos comentarios, como; el hecho de que Noah aún trabajaba para Chris después de DTGM, que ambas pensaban que Chris y Blaineley hacían una buena pareja (mejor que Chris y chef), recordando como Duncan y Courtney eran su OTP, y lo mal que le fue a Duncan con Gwen, hasta Sierra mencionó que aún tenía la firma de Geoff (lo cual excito a Rachel). Cuando apareció la entrevista "anónima" a Sierra, esta mencionó que se sentía aliviada de no haber tenido problemas con Eva. Además de su sueño de trabaja como Paparazzi, lo cual Rachel ya sabía y apoyo; aunque no le haya ido muy bien en su primer intento, Rachel creía que solo necesitaba más práctica. Después del discurso de Sierra en el episodio, Rachel le menciono como ese era una de sus citas favoritas, porque amaba la manera en que nunca se daba por vencida y su gran determinación, era una de las cualidades que admiraba de Sierra, ante esto Sierra se sonrojó y se abrazaron, para no separarse hasta que terminará el episodio, lo cual hizo sonrojar más a Sierra y que sus corazones latieran más a prisa. Al final, cuando Sierra apareció en el confesionario hablando de Cody, a Rachel no le sorprendió, y Sierra se sentía avergonzada de su "antiguo-yo".

Cuando ya termino el episodio, se separaron algo sonrojadas y Sierra decidió poner su episodio favorito, el episodio 9 de Drama Total Gira Mundial. Rachel, se ahorro el preguntar el por qué ese episodio, pues sabía que era por Cody, lo que la entristeció un poco al pensar que Sierra jamás la amaría como ella la amaba, pero se reconfortó pensando que si Sierra es feliz, ella también debía serlo.

Al igual que en el episodio de Cacería de Celebridades, Sierra tarareó el opening; lo cual, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que era algo lindo de Sierra y sonrojarse un poco, decidió volver a ver la pantalla soltando una risita de vez en cuando y comentando cada vez que podían.

-¿es raro que al ver este episodio ahora, me sienta avergonzada de mi misma?- pregunto Sierra pausando el video.  
-No, no lo es. No es de ti de quien te avergüenzas es de la "antigua-tu" o de la Sierra de DTGM. Pero está bien, porque eso es solo el pasado y este es el presente- Consoló Rachel a Sierra, volviendo a poner play al video. Lo cual logro sacarle unas risas al escuchar y ver las locuras de Izzy; Rachel amaba ver a Sierra feliz con su bella sonrisa, al encontrarse pensando en esto se volvió al episodio y las risas y comentarios tontos. Pero con las escenas de Sierra llorando por Cody, Sierra no pudo evitar sentirse de una manera rara; no sabía si era nostalgia, tristeza, vergüenza, dolor ¿o qué? Era como algo indescriptible.

-Sierra, ¿estás bien? Podemos dejar de ver el…- pregunto Rachel preocupada  
-¡No! No es eso, estoy bien. Solo que… no sé- confesó algo confundida  
-Dímelo, puedo ayudarte.- insistió Rachel  
-No, mejor solo sigamos viendo.

Pero eso no mejoró las cosas, pues cada vez que Sierra se veía a si misma en ese episodio, más fuertes eran sus sentimientos; por suerte Rachel pauso el video justo antes del numero musical para hacer un pequeño y dulce comentario.

-Sierra, esta mi canción favorita de toda la temporada- Comento Rachel  
-¿enserio? ¿lo és?- pregunto inquieta Sierra  
- Sí, lo es. – respondió Rachel al tiempo que le daba un beso de mejilla a Sierra, esta se sonrojo al sentir el beso. -Tengo una idea, tal vez te sientas mejor si la cantas junto con el video- propusó Rachel. Sierra acepto.

Rachel volvió a reproducir el video. A lo que Sierra se levanto y empezó a cantar sus partes y Rachel hacia la de Cody y otros. Rachel amaba la voz de Sierra, era tan hermosa como ella, era perfecta. Al termino de la canción Sierra menciono lo muy divertido que fue y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a Rachel, esta se la devolvió hasta que decidieron volver al episodio.  
Cuando volvieron las escenas de Sierra y Cody, Sierra se volvió a sentir poco a poco más rara, al menos había algunas escenas que le sacaron una que otra risa, cuando Sierra escucho la escena en que Cody gruñe "_**No sé lo que ella quiere**_" ella murmuro un "_solo quiero ser amada_" el cual quizás Rachel haya escuchado, porque en eso momento pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro y ver la sonrisa amigable de su amiga, la cual raramente la hizo sentirse mejor; pero volviendo al episodio, al ver la siguiente escena fue raro para Sierra, pues antes se hubiese alegrado al verse abrazada de Cody, pero ahora solo se sentía como culpable, no sabía si era porque notó que Cody no sonreía o peor, porque ella pudiera ya no amar a Cody. Ante este ultimo pensamiento, prefirió volver al video. Al escuchar su siguiente confesionario, Rachel pausó pausa al episodio.  
-Ese fue tu mejor confesionario si me lo preguntas- comento Rachel  
-¿en serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Sí, porque me parece algo…lindo de ti que actúes tan genialmente  
-Gracias- agradeció Sierra un poco sonrojada y volviendo al episodio.

Al término de este, Sierra se volvió a sentir mejor.

-Eso fue divertido- menciono Sierra- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?  
-¿Qué tal un juego de Verdad o Reto?- Sugirió Rachel  
-De acuerdo, ¿Verdad o Reto?  
-Reto  
-OK, te reto a bailar.  
-Bueno, suerte que traje mi Celular con MP3- menciono Rachel mientras encendía su Androide y seleccionaba unas canciones.  
Mientras las canciones pasaban Sierra, se unia a Rachel para bailar con ella y divertirse, ambas eran felices en aquel momento. 

* * *

**Lo dejaré hasta aqui porque ya es demasiado largo (6 paginas en Word).  
Por cierto, es probable que el proximo capitulo sea Rated M por una escena "NSFW" entre Rachel y Sierra. Pero eso dependerá de ustedes, así que dejaré una encuesta en mi Perfil para que voten si quieren o no la escena NSFW/Smut.  
El siguiente capitulo estará lo más pronto posible. **

**Tambien porfavor, dejen un Review opinando sobre este capitulo ¿estoy escribiendo bien a Sierra? o ¿esta algo OOC (Out Of Character)? y ¿Que piensan de Rachel y su relación con Sierra?.**

**Así que...**

**Dejen reviews (=^w^=) POR FAVOR**


End file.
